


Les 9 filles de Zeus

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen, Muses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Le mont Olympe fascinait les mortels depuis toujours, cet endroit mythique et mystique dont le sommet était le royaume des dieux, ce sommet qui se refusait à leurs regards.





	Les 9 filles de Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Julie Plec.

Le mont Olympe fascinait les mortels depuis toujours, cet endroit mythique et mystique dont le sommet était le royaume des dieux, ce sommet qui se refusait à leurs regards. Les humains craignaient de déclencher leur courroux, et priaient régulièrement, ajoutant parfois à ces prières des sacrifices pour calmer la colères des dieux. Trop occupés par le mont, ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde que dans les forêts de la Grèce, neuf jeunes filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, s'amusaient régulièrement. Ces neuf jeunes filles étaient sœurs, et étaient les très célèbres muses. 

Le printemps était revenu, laissant à l'hiver un repos bien mérité, avant l'été qui profitait lui encore du sien. C'était dans une forêt que les muses avaient décidé de célébrer ce retour tant attendu. 

L'une d'entre elles s'était installée sur un gros rocher, elle avait des cheveux blonds qui s'arrêtaient jusqu'aux épaules, elle avait des yeux de la couleur de l'herbe mouillée, et elle mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Elle répondait au prénom de Freya, et était la muse de l'histoire. D'un tempérament calme et posée, son activité favorite était la lecture des récits des héros du passé, qu'elle dévorait sans lassitude comme elle le faisait en cet instant. 

A quelques mètres d'elle, sa sœur Aurora avait prit place en hauteur, sur la branche d'un arbre. La petite rousse aux yeux verts, petite car elle ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante, jouait de sa flûte, la mélodie qui en sortait était joyeuse et légère, un hommage à l'arrivée de monsieur le printemps. Aurora était la muse de la musique, et avait constamment besoin d'en entendre et surtout d'en jouer, quelque soit l'instrument qui lui tombait sous la main, elle les maîtrisait tous à la perfection, étant une élève d'Apollon en personne. 

En dessous d'elle, une autre petite jeune fille mais châtain brune, et aux yeux bleus, dansait au rythme de la mélodie. Elle était l'incarnation même de la comédie, Davina, s'était son prénom, était toujours enjouée et pleine de vie, il était impossible de rester fâcher contre elle très longtemps. La vie tout entière n'était pour elle qu'une immense farce. 

Ce n'était pas l'avis de sa sœur Rebekah, muse de la tragédie, qui aimait les larmes et les cris de désespoir. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas la blonde au yeux bleus clairs, de danser avec elle, même la tragédienne qu'elle était avait le droit d'aimer la vie de temps en temps, et puis comment aurait-elle pu être constamment déprimée avec huit sœurs qui respiraient la joie de vivre. 

Lorsqu'il était question de danser, de poésie et de musique, Aya, la muse de la poésie lyrique et de la danse, n'était jamais très loin. Les notes qu'elle produisait avec sa lyre, avait su charmer les dieux, pour qui elle jouait souvent afin de les égayer. Sa sœur Aurora, aurait pu tout aussi bien remplir cette fonction, mais la rouquine était méprisée à cause de sa sociabilité envers les mortels. Aya, noir de peau, aux yeux tout aussi sombres, et aux cheveux très courts, accompagnait la mélodie inventée par la flûtiste.

Un peu plus loin, encore à moitié assoupie, se reposait Eva, elle aussi noire de peau, mais au teint plus clair que celui de sa sœur, et aux yeux légèrement plus clair eux aussi. Elle était la muse du chant nuptial, et était donc par conséquent, plus active la nuit. Elle aimait la musique nocturne, celle que produisaient des couples lors de leurs nuits d'amour. Le jour, Eva n'était jamais très éveillée, surtout les matins qu'elle détestait. Elle ne commençait à émerger qu'aux alentours de midi, et ses sœurs avaient, avec le temps, appris à ne pas lui adresser la parole avant cette heure-là sous peine de grognements, et agressions. 

Camille, une autre blonde aux yeux bleus avec une couronne de roses et de myrtes dans les cheveux, naviguait entre le petit groupe, une feuille de papier dans une main, une plume dans l'autre, elle griffonnait de temps en temps quelques mots sur le parchemin. Elle avait été nommée par son père, muse de la pantomime et de la rhétorique. Elle était une grande source d'inspiration pour les aèdes et les poètes. Il lui arrivait d'en écrire à elle aussi à l'occasion, lorsque l'inspiration la prenait, et selon son humeur. Avec le retour du printemps, elle se sentait légère et enjouée, et l'enthousiasme de ses sœurs ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Son nouveau poème serait donc en accord avec tout cela. 

Enfin, Alexis était assise sur un autre rocher, en face de celui sur lequel s'était posée Freya, et elle coiffait les cheveux de leur neuvième sœur, Hayley. Tout comme Eva, Alexis était une muse de la nuit, elle était celle de l'astrologie et de l'astronomie. Elle était brune et avait les yeux couleur de la terre humide. Dans ses cheveux étaient dispersées des étoiles, symbole de la manière dont elle voyait l'avenir. Alexis avait toujours l'air ailleurs, et il lui arrivait fréquemment d'être dans la lune, au grand damne de sa fratrie.

Hayley, était l'aînée de la famille, même si elles étaient nées toutes le même jour, Hayley était celle qui était venue au monde la première. Elle avait hérité du titre de muse de la poésie épique et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ornés d'une couronne d'or qui s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux verts lui donnant un air majestueux. Elle avait un tempérament assez explosif, et en tant que plus âgée avait tendance à jouer les mères avec ses cadettes, ce qui provoquait quelques disputes à l'occasion. Celles dont elle se souciait le plus étaient bien entendu Aurora, à cause de sa trop grande proximité avec les mortels, Davina, dont l'esprit insouciant l'inquiétait, et Eva à qui il arrivait de se mettre dans le pétrin. Le reste de ses sœurs étaient de manière générale assez raisonnables. 

Les neuf sœurs bien qu'inséparables n'étaient pas ensemble aussi souvent qu'elles le désiraient. Elles avaient toutes des responsabilités à assurer et ne pouvaient pas les abandonner ou les négliger, pas lorsque votre père était le chef des dieux. 

« Je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau au printemps, cet hiver qui m'a parut interminable commençait à me déprimer, déclara Davina qui avait arrêté de danser, 

\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de notre oncle, si Hadès n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de kidnapper Perspéhone, Démeter n'aurait pas donné naissance aux quatre saisons, et nous ne devrions pas subir des mois de froid glacial, rappela Eva d'un ton grincheux

\- Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir pendant cette période de l'année les nuits sont plus longues, la contredit Rebekah

-Hum, pas faux je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle, réalisa sa sœur

\- D'accord pour les nuits plus longues, mais le froid qui allait avec ça ce n'était pas indispensable, signala Alexis,

-Oh les pauvres petites natures, se moqua Hayley

Toutes ses sœurs la fusillèrent du regard, vexées par ce commentaire, et leur aînée secoua négativement la tête, ce que ses cadettes pouvaient être susceptibles parfois. 

\- Qu'en pense notre petit oiseau ?, intervint Freya en levant les yeux

\- Qu'est ce que je pense de quoi ?, répondit Aurora en baissant les siens en direction du sol

\- De la punition que le monde subit à cause de notre oncle Hadès, précisa Camille tout en écrivant sur sa feuille

\- Nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre, les mortels souffrent de l'hiver plus que nous, nous devrions apprendre à relativiser, conseilla la rousse

\- Les humains, bien sûr, encore et toujours eux, se désespéra Aya

-Quoi, on me demande mon avis et quand je le donne on me fait des reproches il faudrait vous décider, la prochaine fois je me tairais, bouda la muse à la flûte

\- Ce n'est pas ton avis le problème, c'est que parfois nous aimerions que tu sois moins obsédée par les humains, cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis, rectifia Hayley 

La rousse secoua négativement la tête mais ne répondit rien, c'était peine perdue, ses sœurs ne comprendraient jamais son attachement pour les humains alors il valait mieux qu'elle se taise, avec elles elle n'aurait jamais raison. Les autres décidèrent de la laisser bouder, ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres, lorsqu'elle était en colère Aurora pouvait être assez volcanique. Il était préférable d'attendre que la pression redescende. 

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées toutes les neuf ainsi, souligna Alexis en détournant la conversation

\- C'est exact, confirma Freya, avec nos responsabilités respectives il nous arrive de passer plusieurs jours sans nous voir, et cela est d'autant plus vrai en ce qui vous concerne Eva et toi, 

\- Vous travailler trop tôt pour nous, n'est-ce pas Alexis, rétorqua Eva

\- Le jour où tu seras dynamique dans la journée ce sera la fin du monde, la taquina Rebekah

-Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas être pleine d'énergie en dehors de la nuit, déclara-t-elle en se levant et en se mettant à lui courir après 

-Au secours, elle va m'attraper, criait la blonde faussement apeurée

\- Froussarde, reviens ici si tu es une muse !

-Bien sûre que j'en suis une, tu n'as pas remarqué ma beauté, répondit l'autre

-Non mais nous non plus, elle doit certainement se cacher derrière tes chevilles enflées, ajouta Davina

-Alors toi tu vas le regretter quand je vais t'attraper, la prévint Rebekah tout en continuant de courir

\- Tu l'as un peu cherché celle-là, intervint Hayley 

-Merci de ton soutien je m'en souviendrais, râla la blonde 

-Pause, j'ai faim, tu as gagné...pour cette fois, abandonna sa poursuivante

\- C'est ton jour de chance, j'ai justement apporté de quoi pique-niquer, informa Camille en faisant apparaître un panier

\- Camille, je t'adore tu as toujours été ma sœur favorite, s'exclama Eva en tapant dans ses mains

\- Toi de toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de manger ou de dormir tu aimerais n'importe qui, se moqua Alexis,

\- Trahit par mon autre sœur nocturne, c'était bas ça !

-Chaud devant j'arrive ! Annonça Aurora en sautant de sa branche

Elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds, et prit place avec ses sœurs autour de la couverture déposée sur le sol pour le repas. 

-Tiens notre petit rouge gorge boudeur a finalement décidé de nous rejoindre, la taquina Freya,

-Freya je t'en pris ne la mets pas à nouveau en colère, elle est tellement plus jolie quand elle est heureuse, la supplia Aya en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de la rouquine.

Aurora dans une attitude très mature, tira la langue à la blonde qui roula des yeux avant d'elle aussi passer une main dans la chevelure rousse de sa cadette. 

-Hum, c'est délicieux, se réjouit Eva qui avait commencé à manger

\- Quand on est bien élevé on attend les autres, la réprimanda Davina

\- J'ai faim et puis personne ne vous empêche de faire comme moi, argua-t-elle

\- La bonne excuse bientôt tu vas nous dire que c'est de notre faute si tu manges et pas nous, lui dit Alexis

\- C'est tout à fait ça, confirma-t-elle

-Espèce de goinfre, soupira Rebekah

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas fait courir toi aussi je n'aurais pas aussi faim, rappela la métisse

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me poursuivre à ce que je sache, s'emporta la blonde

\- Stop, pas de dispute, leur intima Hayley d'un ton ferme et autoritaire

Aucune de ses sœurs n'objecta, lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton là il était vivement recommandé de se taire. La muse de la tragédie et celle du chant nuptial se toisaient du regard avant d'éclater de rire sans raison.

\- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de folle, murmura la muse de la musique 

-Chut, toi le petit moineau tais-toi !, lui ordonna Freya en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de sa sœur,

-Ah non cela ne va pas être votre tour maintenant, se plaignit Camille en les observant

\- Nous mais non, n'est-ce pas Rory, lui assura-t-elle en se tournant vers la flûtiste. »

Celle-ci hocha positivement la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa sœur puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Hayley leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas tous les jours évident de maintenir l'harmonie dans sa fratrie. Le pique-nique fut après cela, un moment convivial, agrémenté d'airs de musique, et de chansons à la gloire du printemps. Trop occupées à s'amuser et à profiter de cet instant, elles ne virent pas le temps s'écouler et furent surprises lorsque leur demi-frère, le dieu Apollon remplaça le soleil par la lune. Sept des neuf muses surent qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, et que le travail des deux autres allait débuter. Les filles prirent Alexis et Eva dans leurs bras afin de leur dire au revoir avant de disparaître les unes après les autres. Hayley fut la dernière, elle s'assure d'abord que les deux muses nocturnes aient disparu à leur tour afin de se rendre au temple respectif qui leur était dédié. Elle vérifia qu'aucun humain n'était dans les environs et s'éclipsa à son tour. Elles avaient vécu une très belle journée, et avaient hâte de recommencer. Elles étaient les neuf muses, mais avant tout, elles étaient les neuf sœurs les plus inséparables au monde.


End file.
